The untold storys
by baby dino
Summary: A teenage girl just reanomly shows up wondering where Loke is? Who is this mystery girl? And what does she want with Loke?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so no hate please. I am every dyslexic and my spelling and grammar might be every wrong. I'm sorry for that, but please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**It just seemed like a normal day in the guild hall. Natsu was challenging everyone to a fight, but no one was up for a fight after the party they had last night. Lucy was sitting quietly with Erza as she eat her cake slice. Master was sitting on the end of the bar watching he's fairy tail childen sleeping the party off.**

**Everything seemed so peaceful, until the guilds doors came flying of their hingers. **  
*** silence ***  
**A teenage girl stood in the door way. She was about 17 maybe 18, it was hard to tell. She quickly stided into the hall, the fairy tail members made room for her, she stoped about half way to met half the door she just kicked. The girl wasn't every tall, wore jeans and a small top which showed her tummy and he chest off. Also a leather jacket that hung over her shoulders. Her boots as black as night. **

**" Where can I Lucy Heartfilia ? "**

**The whole guild stayed quiet as no one wanted to speek. Lucy slowly turn around and started walking to meet her. **  
**" I'm Lucy Heartfilia, what do you want me for ? " **  
**" I'm wondering where Loke is, I was told I could find him with you. "**

**Lucy had a worried look on her face, becuase late time someone wanted Loke it was an ex girlfirend. **

**" He in the spirit world. "**

**The girl look blank at Lucy **

**" I will just call him "**

**Lucy summoned Loke from the spirit world, he looked surprised to see the girl.**  
**" Leo what are you doing here. " **

**He when to hug her as she swung a punch right into his jaw. " I see you're still mad about dad's choice "**

**Leo just looked blank again, turned on her heels and started to turn into a lion. She looked but to say to Loke ' we need to talk '. Lucy helped Loke up and looked at he in shock. He went after her leaving the whole guild silenced. **

**He meet up with her by the river, she was still a lion sitting there proud. **  
**" I understand you're mad, god I would be. "**

**" Am not talking until you have transform. "**

**He sighed **  
**" Fine "**

**He transformed in to a lion just like Leo.**

**" I didn't just punch you becuase of dad, it was because you never said goodby. You know how I get when someone doesn't say goodby to m****e. "**

**" I know and I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. " **

**She looked at her paws for a moment, then looked up.**

**" I didn't just come here to punch you. " **

**" What did you come here for then. " **

**" Haven't you heard about my guild burning to the ground ? " **

**" What ? Went did this happen ? Are you hurt ? "**

**" Just burnt my arm, its nothing, but I do think someone is trying to kill me. "**

**" Thats why you come, you need my help. " **

**" Well at frist I didnt think it was a good idea, but it was getting worst. "**

**" Worst, how is it ? "**

**" Someone as tried killing me 4 times this week. "**

**" Fuck Sake, I'm going to kill them twats. "**

**" Calm it ! I'm not starting another war. " **

**As he calmed down they hear someone coming, they both broke into a sprint. Leo loved running, she felt to free. Loke hadn't ran in years, he was a bit slow then he got use to it and soon catched up with her. They soon come to a stop, both of them panting. **

**Loke looked up to her.**

**" Do you have anywhere to stay tonight ? " **

**" I was going to sleep out here. "**

**" Hey you're my baby sister I can't leave her out here in to cold. "**

**She just smiled at him, to say thanks. **

**" Come on, lets head back. "**

**" Hey Loke, race ya. "**

**They got back to the guild and transformed, it was just starting to get dark. Most of the guild members had gone home early, Loke and Leo when right up to the Master who was still in the same place as he was in. **  
**" Master, come I have a word with you. "**

**" Sure you can, my boy lets go around the back. " As they followed him into the back, Leo couldn't keep her eye one thing. The Master walked up to the arm chair and pointed them to a sofer.**

**" So what is it you want to talk to me about ? "**

**" Well first I ****would like you to meet my baby sister, Leo. And she is every sorry about your doors. "**

**She just nodded. **

**" And could she have a room made up, just for tonight ? "**

**" Sure she can. "**

**He just smile at her. **

**" Mirajane. " **

**She walked in with a big smile on her face. **  
**" Yes Master. " **

**" Could you show Miss Leo to one of our rooms plaese. "**

**" Sure. " **

**She still had the big smile on her face as she and Leo walked out.**

**" So what the reason she here Loke ? "**

**" Someone has tried to kill her and she come here for me to help her, and I couldn't say no to my baby sister. " **

**" Ok, well will try and help as much as we can. "**

**" Thank you Master. "**

**Once Leo and Mirajane got to the room Leos jaw droped . The room was amazing, the best room she had ever stayed in. **  
**" Oh my god, this is beautiful. "**

**" They are aren't they, would you like me to get you some cream for that burn. "**

**" Oh yes, please it has gotten painfull. " **

**"well you just make yourself at home, I will be right back with that cream. " **

**She smile as she left Leo in her room.**

**Leo felt i hell lot safer here then outside. **

**End Of Chapter One**

* * *

Well thank you for reading my first chapter i hope you liked it. please review and get me feedback it will help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Later on that night Leo came down from her room to the guild hall. Everyone was partying and having a good time, Leo tried scearching for loke when Natsu came sliding into the middle of the guild hall.**

**" For god fucking sake, i've been trying all day to fight someone. Somebody fight me! "**

**Leo watch as no body noticed, Natsu was so mad he was starting to turn red.**  
**" If you want to fight someone, then fight me. " Leo shout so she could be heard, the whole guild when quiet as Natsu started to cry with laugher. **  
**" You! Ha don't make me laugh. You want to fight me? "**

**" Well didn't I just say I would, or is you head full with all that ego of yours that you didn't hear me? " **

**" Fine then. Come on then you big pussy cat. "**

**" Well that isn't nice is it. You shouldn't name call a lady, didn't your mother ever tell you that? " **

**Natsu went quiet, everyone single persons eyes were on Leo or Natsu just waiting for the first punch to be throwen. Leo slowly walked to Natsu, she got so close he could of punch her right then but didn't. **

**" You know what Natsu, less talk... " **

**She didn't finish and throw a punch into his gut, he kneeled while holding him tummy. **  
**" Oh come on Natsu get up, you have been asking for this all day and all because a little girl and hit you you're going to give up? " **  
**Leo walked away from him, Natsu stood. **  
**" Yes ive been asking for it all day, and there is one thing iInever do and that is I never give up! " **  
**He started to run at her, she spun and in a blink of an eye she was right next to Natsu, her arm out across his tummy, she lifted her arm, and Natsu found himself on his back. Pain shooting through his body. He struggled to get up, but he did.**  
**" You had enough yet? "**

**" Hit me with your best shot! "**

**" You sure about that? "**

**" Go for it. "**

**Leo had a big smile on her face, loke looked over from the bar and knew what she was going to do. **  
**" Don't you dear let Sheba out Leo! " **

**Loke shout but it was too late. Leo transformed into a lion again, but this time was different. Her cost was a different colour as well as her eyes, a bright green fill in the blue she had.**  
**" HaHaHa. Like I said you're just a big pussy cat. "**

**" Oh Natsu you're in for it now. "**

**" Why? " **

**" Look at the way she is. "**

**" Yer so? " **

**" She's getting ready to pounce. "**

**Natsu looked down at her, she was low to the floor her back legs like springs ready to go. **

**" Natsu RUN! " **

**Loke shout but Natsu had already started to. Sheba went after him chasing him all the way around the guild, he was to busy trying to get away he didn't notice he was back into the guild hall.**

**" Nice kitty, good kitty, you don't want to hurt me do you? "**

**She swung her claws at him but missed, Loke Couldn't take it any longer. He stood in front of Natsu.**

**" Sheba, Fuck off you fucking stupid pussy! "**

**Sheba didn't like the sound of that, and when to swing at Loke, but he let out a bright light from his hand and she ran off into the night. As everything calmed down, everyone turned to Loke. **

**" Am guessing that wasn't your sister fighting was it? " **

**Natsu bravely asked. **

**" She has a devil in her head, she can't help it. We call it Sheba. "**

**As Loke went back to the bar everyone had gaved around to hear the story. **  
**" well I might as well start from the begining. It all started when Leo was born, I was about 5 6 maybe, my father didn't aprove of my mothers desicen about my sister. You see there hasn't been a female in the lion line for 4,000 years. Why I hear you ask well it's becuase they are too powerfull and they kill the mother then they are born. So my father hated her for taking his wife away from him. Since Leos birth father wasn't around he left to be a full time lion with the owner of his key, so I had to raise leo by myself. Once my father passed away the Key should of gone to Leo, becuase she was female, but the Key chose me. From that day Leo started acting wierd, her eyes turn green and she was gone for days, a few monther later did I noticed that she was turning into a evil bitch everytime someone really pisses her off. The only thing that will turn her back is if she kills someone or she fucks them. "**

**Everyone was silence.**

**" So Natsu if I was you I would lock the doors and windows tonight. "**

**" Oh Shit " Natsu just put his head in his hands. " Why did I have to pick a fight with a fucking mental bitch? " **

**Loke hit him around the head.**

**" Ow what the fuck was that for? "**

**" even if shes a mental bitch, that's still my sister. "**

**The party started again and everyone was drunk. Most had gone home already, even Natsu was pissed. He desiced to go home and sleep it off, he started wobbling home. **

**Has he got to his door there was a note from happy, **

**' Gone out with Carla, I will see you tomorrow. Happy. '**

**Natsu didn't even noticed the note and walk in and locked the door behind him. He wobbled to the bedroom and fell right onto the bed. He was out like a light bulb. **

**A cold wind woke Natsu up, He looked over to the window to see Leo sitting on the window with her legs hanging into the bedroom. It made him jump, she just laugh at him, then kepted her bright grren eyes locked on his. **


End file.
